Love, Magic and A Vampire Slayer
by chrmedslayer
Summary: AU HPXBtvs The students of Hogwarts find themselves with a bunch of new American teachers, But these Six new teachers have secrets, And suddenly the Hogwarts world is spinning out of control
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Magic and a Vampire Slayer**

Author's Note: Ok so hi everyone this is my Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover, just a little background info before I get started

**Harry Potter**: Ok so this is set in my Alternative Universe, Where Sirius died but was brought back to life and now works at Hogwarts with Professor Lupin as the Defense against the dark arts teacher; this is set in Harry's 6th Year at Hogwarts.

**Buffy**: Ok So I've decided to put Buffy like this, After they destroyed the Hellmouth they went to Rome and stayed there for a couple of years, then came back to help the A.I gang with their Apocalypse battle, and Buffy, Angel, Gunn, Giles, Willow, Xander, Dawn and Faith were the only ones to survive the battle, With Spike secretly surviving but that's a surprise, they are still in L.A.

_I would like to dedicate this Chapter to my beautiful Sister Leigh… Thanks Em..For being my Moony and for giving me the inspiration to create this tale… Love Ya Madam Moony and Montgomery…_

**Chapter 1 A Letter for the Slayer**

Buffy Anne Summers sat in the Hyperion Hotel on one of the lobby couches watching as her friends and fellow fighters healed their wounds, both mentally and physically. Buffy looked over at her sister Dawn Summers, former Key to the Dimensions, sitting down on one of the make shift beds gently tapping the wall as Charles Gunn, one of Angel's men, cleaned out her wound, Buffy sighed slightly and moved herself trying desperately to ignore the stabbing pain in her side. They had just been through an Apocalypse in which Buffy had lost some of her Best Slayers and in which Buffy had lost Spike for the second time.

"BLOODY HELL ANGEL" came a voice; Buffy turned her head to see Faith punching Angel in the head as he tried to disinfect her wound "Couldn't you be a little gentler... God I haven't been in a 10 hour War just to have you bloody well pour frickin vinegar on my head" Faith protested making Buffy smile, The couch creaked as Xander plopped himself down next to Buffy supporting his arm in a bandage

"Hey Buff" Xander said leaning in and giving Buffy a small kiss on the head, Buffy smiled at Xander he was always around to make her feel happy when she needed it the most

"Hey there yourself… How's your arm?" Buffy asked pointing gingerly to his arm before getting a big smile from Xander

"29 stitches a new personal record… but other then that the G- man says I'll live" Xander said using his nick name for Buffy's former Watcher and surrogate Dad with the slightest enthusiasm. Buffy stretched out slowly on the couch resting her head on Xander's shoulder

"So Xan… I hate to be all cliché or anything but where do we go from here?" Buffy mumbled to her friend suddenly remembering the time when they had all burst into song after Xander had summoned a Dancing and Singing Demon to Sunnydale, the words to that particular song were still clear in Buffy's head

_Where do we go from here?  
Where do we go from here?  
The battle's done,  
and we kind of won  
so we sound our victory cheer  
where do we go from here? _

Buffy watched her friend turn to her and shrugged

"You tell me Daphne… You tell me" Xander replied softly. Buffy felt like she was about to say something but she didn't really know what, Xander had stumped her by the use of her Scooby name, she smiled slightly and patted Xander on the shoulder before standing up

"As always wherever the road takes us Shaggy" Buffy replied getting a grin out of Xander.

_Why is the path unclear?  
When we know home is near  
Understand   
we'll go hand in hand  
but we'll walk alone in fear  
tell me  
where do we go from here? _

Buffy walked slowly around the group of survivors checking everyone was ok when a large brown owl fluttered through and landed on Buffy's head

"Get it of… GET IT OF" Buffy screamed making Angel laugh, Angel stepped forward and held out his hand for the owl to hop onto, Angel slowly took Buffy's arm and held it out to the bird who hopped onto it

"There's a note attached to its leg… I'm guessing it's to you… Open it I'll finish up here" Angel said patting Buffy briefly on the shoulder before moving of in Dawn, Giles and Willow's direction. Buffy slowly walked into Angel's office and sat down on top of the desk, she detached the envelope from the birds leg and slowly opened it

**Dear Miss Summers,**

**We at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to offer you and your companions the opportunity to teach at our school. If you choose to accept this offer you would be teaching part of a course, with Miss Morgan, called Muggle Combat, Miss Morgan could be taking the theory part of it and you would be taking the practical part of it. We would like you to greatly consider this offer; your other companions would be offered parts on our teaching staff as well**

**Mr Giles as our school Librarian, Mr Harris as our Care of Magical Creatures Teaching Assistant, Mr Gunn as our Muggle Studies Professor and Miss Rosenberg as our Charms Teaching Assistant. Your sister Dawn Summers is welcome to begin schooling at Hogwarts if she wishes otherwise she can assist you and Miss Morgan in the Muggle Combat classes. Please return your reply by Owl immediately**

**Yours sincerely **

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**P.S I believe that I have forgotten Mr Angel, well We have requested that he do a special job for us which will be disclosed to you at a later date.**

Buffy breathed in and out slowly before walking back out into the lobby to see the gang sitting down reading their own letters. At the same moment as Buffy shut the door behind her everyone looked up at her eager to go, Buffy shrugged her shoulders and realised a small smile

"Well I guess all I can say is Hogwarts here we come"

_When does the end appear?_

_When do the trumpets cheer?_

_A curtains close on a kiss god knows_

_We can tell the end is near_

_Where do we go from here?_

A/N: Ok so hope you liked that Chapter… Ok it will probably seem like a lot of other HP and Buffy crossover stories… but trust me it is SOOOOO not

You know what would make my spirits saw?

REVIEWING… Please do… for my sake 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Questions and Answers **

Buffy and Faith sat on the London street curb watching the people and cars drive slowly past them

"You sure the dude with the funk beard said here?" Faith asked miserably her hands cupping her bored face lightly as she watched another cute guy walk past. Buffy sighed and ran her hand through her blonde curls and watched as Dawn and Xander continued to play another game of Thumb wrestling

"Yeah Dumbledore said to meet us here… about..." Buffy looked down at her watch and then sighed again "Two hours ago", suddenly there was a loud pop behind them and Buffy and Faith quickly turned to see an old man standing there his mouth twitched up in a large smile

"You my dear must be the famous Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer, and you must be the charming Faith Morgan, Pleasure to meet you I'm Albus Dumbledore sorry to keep you waiting" the man said and stepped forward shaking both Buffy and Faith's hand in turn, he motioned towards the door of the pub and ushered them inside. The Scooby gang looked silently around the dusty pub, the pub was disserted aside from a large group of people sitting at a big long table, most of which had red hair. Buffy exchanged glances with Faith who looked skeptical and followed Dumbledore over to the table, as they stopped in front of it everyone looked up in surprise

"Buffy, Alexander, Willow, Faith, Dawn and Charles I would like you to meet the Order of the Phoenix… with some Hogwarts students as exceptions" Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle, Buffy looked around the table scanning everyone there, Buffy's gaze stopped on two men around her age sitting at the end of the table looking intently at her and Faith. Behind her Buffy knew that Angel had just arrived, Buffy relaxed slightly as Angel came and stood on her right hand side making sure that she knew he was there. One of the two older men stood up in his seat and held out his hand to her

"Pleasure to meet you….I'm Remus Lupin the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts" Remus grinned as both Buffy, Angel and Faith stepped forward and shook his hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Lupin, I'm Angel, this is Buffy Summers, Faith Morgan, Willow Rosenberg, Charles Gunn, Xander Harris ,Buffy's little sister Dawn Summers and this is Rupert Giles an old friend of ours" Angel said making the whole groups eyes turn to him, Buffy wanted to sigh in relief, she was always grateful that Angel took the charge away from her whenever he could, she liked the fact that she didn't always have to be leader, Not anymore. For the next five or ten minutes the group spent in introductions, the blonde Slayer discovered that all the red heads were actually one family called the Weasley's and the two older men, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, We professors at Hogwarts and that the younger children's names were Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Dawn seemed to instantly bond with Ron and Hermione though Harry didn't seem to keen on chatting, before long Buffy found herself sitting in a chair next to Remus, Sirius and Angel talking intently about Hogwarts and their involvements with it

"So Buffy tell me again what your subject is?" Sirius asked taking a sip of his drink and eyeing Buffy over it, Buffy snuck a side glance at Angel who was sending Sirius death glares from where he was sitting; Buffy chuckled slightly and smiled at Sirius

"It's Muggle Combat; Dumbledore requested that Faith and I come and teach Muggle Combat or in other words Hand to Hand combat and armed Combat… We are just teaching the kids how to fight…" From behind her came a small snort and Buffy turned to see Faith strutting elegantly up to her

"B It is sooo much more then that girl…And you know it" Faith said and plopped herself down not so gracefully next to Buffy and Remus. Buffy sighed and stretched out slowly letting her blonde curls bob up and down on her shoulders, Neither Buffy nor Faith noticed Sirius Black watching Buffy move and talk, Buffy stood up slowly and walked over to Angel and reached inside his leather jacket pocket, flashing him a smile as she went, and reached in and picked out his wallet, Angel grabbed Buffy's wrist before she could turn away

"Don't think I don't know you Buffy Summers, Just because I haven't seen you in at least four years doesn't mean I don't know you… Give back the wallet and take out a twenty" Angel said holding out his hand for his wallet, Buffy grinned wildly and opened up Angel's wallet only to have a small picture fall out. Faith quickly bent down and picked up the picture grinning cheekily

"So Angel… Old lovers die hard?" Faith said turning the picture around the reveal Buffy. Remus, Sirius and Buffy both leaned in for a closer look, there in the photo was Buffy in her prom dress smiling brightly, and Buffy brushed her hand gently on the picture and took it in her hands smiling over at Angel

"I can't believe you kept this… I thought you would have forgotten all about my Prom when you left" Buffy handed Angel back to photo; they both shared a tender smile before Buffy walked of to the bar. Sitting on the bar stool waiting to be served, Buffy could feel the thoughts in her head swarming, would her new life at Hogwarts give her the chance to rekindle her love with Angel? Or would she find someone knew? And why is everyone so keen to know about the subjects she's teaching?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Wands, Books and the Boy who lived**

**Authors Note:** Ok so First of All I would like to thank the four people who reviewed on my other chapters, Spk, Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel, Moony-Mione-Padfoot and MTyellowcrayon. Thanks guys your reviews were very nice. Love ya for it.

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to the five people I mentioned above, for taking my story in and telling me whether it sucked or not…. THANKS SO MUCH_

Harry stood silently next to Buffy, Hermione, Ron with Sirius, Remus and Faith standing behind them, Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and tapped the bricks on the wall and they magically moved to reveal Diagon Alley. Harry chuckled slightly as Buffy and Faith let out gasps of awe as they watched the many Witches and Wizards scurry about, Harry quickly followed Mrs. Weasley with Buffy at his side, Harry didn't know what to think of the girl, she was nice, strong and very hot but he kind of felt like she was hiding something from the group something that Faith and Angel and the rest of them would never tell. Harry shrugged it of and stopped out the front of Olivander's shop with the rest of the group, Harry's thoughts drifted back to when He had bought his wand there, Harry smiled and moved of with Sirius, Remus and Faith and Buffy as they entered the shop leaving Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione to do what they needed to do. Entering the dusty shop Harry slowly jumped as Mr. Olivander appeared out of know where, Harry watched as Buffy and Faith just looked at him with no surprise at all

"Olivander It's good to see you… These two ladies wish to purchase a wand" Remus said greeting Mr. Olivander in his kindest voice, Harry watched silently as Mr. Olivander motioned for Buffy and Faith to step forward. Harry chuckled slightly as the two girls turned to each other and played Paper, Scissors, Rock to see who would go first, Harry watched as Faith won grinning at Buffy who groaned slightly and stepped forward

"So what do I do?" she said looking at the old man strangely, Mr. Olivander disappeared behind the stacks of wands and then returned with one

"Try this, my dear… Mahogany, 11" with the core of a Unicorn hair" Olivander replied and watched as Buffy flicked the wand at the corner of the room and nothing happened, Buffy handed the wand back to him and watched as he eyed her carefully. Harry tilted his head to the side curious at why Olivander was examining Buffy strangely

"So you're the Chosen Two aren't you? I've heard lots about you… I know the perfect one for you Miss Summers" Olivander said and removed a wand from a beautiful red velvet box he had under his counter, He carefully handed to box to Buffy

"One of the most powerful combinations ever made The First Slayer Blood and the tears of a phoenix; this wand is Willow but contains a single strand of hair from Angelus" Mr. Olivander explained. Harry looked at Buffy who was starring down at the wand in the old mans hand

"B, Take the wand girlfriend… JUST TAKE IT" Faith said from behind her a little bit too sternly, Buffy reached forward and took the wand in her hand, Around her white light exploded leaving everyone except Buffy, Faith and Mr. Olivander blinking furiously. Harry watched as Buffy paid for the wand and stepped slowly back still starring at it, Faith stepped forward and smiled

"Watchya got for me Mr. O?" Faith asked in her very American voice, Mr. Olivander reached into the pouch that contained Buffy's wand and pulled out another similar

"This Miss Morgan is made from the Hair of the First Slayer and the Blood from Kakistos and is made from the Slayer Kendra's stake….Mr. Pointy" the old man said with a slight distaste in his voice at the stakes name, Buffy looked up at the mention of Kendra's name she rushed forward and was at Faith's side in seconds

"How did you get that?" she asked putting her arm around Faith's shoulders, who remained unable to move her gaze transfixed on the wand. Mr. Olivander shrugged and said

"Took it out of the rubble of Sunnydale… where she died" He placed to wand on the table and turned around and disappeared into the back room. Sirius watched slowly as Buffy turned Faith away from the wand to look at her

"Faith… your better then this… For one thing Kendra would have wanted you to have Mr. Pointy…and Second Kakistos is dead, we know that Remember he cant hurt you anymore" Buffy slowly patted the other girl with great tenderness, Sirius watched in horror, Was Buffy gay, Was Faith Buffy's Girlfriend?

"But B, she gave you Mr. Pointy to fight with… its not mine just like the scythe isn't mine, it's yours… You have it" Faith said picking up the wand, suddenly the room was filled with blinding green light and Buffy smiled at Faith

"I think It likes you better… And hey you think I want this wand anymore then you want that one… God it has First Slayer Blood and not to mention Angelus hair" Buffy said spinning the wand round in her hand, Sirius watched as Buffy did it perfectly with no concentration what so ever, Man she's good, he thought to himself. The group moved out of the wand shop and into the book shop next door to find Hermione standing engrossed in a book, Sirius watched as Buffy and Faith picked up some books examining them and putting them straight back down, Sirius chuckled, Obviously the girls weren't much for text books, Harry walked up to Hermione and looked over her shoulder causing his friend to sigh in aggravation

"What is it Harry?" she asked sternly not even taking her eyes of the page, Harry smiled at his friend

"I just wanted to know what you were reading" Harry said noticing that Buffy and Faith had walked towards the two of them, Hermione shut the book and showed it to Harry "The Myth and Mythology of the Vampire Slayer… ok then" Harry replied getting a strange look from Faith whose eyebrows were raised and watching him intently. Buffy however walked forward and pointed slowly at the book

"Mind if I have a read….Hermione?" She said slowly, the young brunette smiled happily and handed her the book hovering slightly as Buffy read it, Buffy smiled as she looked at the text on the page

_**Into Every generation a slayer is born, One girl in all the world, the chosen one, she alone has the power to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers, She is the Slayer.**_

**_The Only exception to this Prophecy is for the current Slayer, An American who was called at the age for 15, she fought an Evil vampire and won but not before he killed her Watcher Merrick, She then moved to the Hellmouth, Sunnydale California where she and her Watcher fought, The Master, It was Prophesized that this slayer would die at the hands of The Master and she did, but her friend soon found her and gave her CPR bringing her back to life, The Slayer then killed The Master. But she had been dead so another Slayer was called, Kendra ( Deceased), When Kendra died at the hands of Drusilla, See Page 112 for more info, Another Slayer was called, This Slayer and the previous Slayer banded together to protect the Hellmouth. If you wish to know more about these two slayers turn to Page 68…_**

Buffy felt her stomach tightened, someone had written this about her life, she was famous. Hermione leaned over and pointed to this text of writing,

"They say that Slayer's are gifted with supernatural powers like super strength, Enhanced Hearing and Senses… I would love to meet one" Hermione gushed making both Buffy and Faith grin

"I'm sure you will one day Hermione… I'm sure you will" Buffy promised turning away from the group and walking slowly out unable to be in a confined space any longer…


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Ok So I hope everyone likes the story so far, I love you guys heaps for reviewing… A special thanks to Spk for being my number 1 reviewer.

_This Chapter of my Story is dedicated to Spk…. You are my number one reviewer and you give me the joy to keep on going… Thanks so much_

**Chapter 4 Drusilla's Return**

Sirius stepped out of the fire and onto the floor turning back around and holding his hand out for Buffy to take as she stumbled furiously out of the fire. Sirius felt stupidly giddy as she took his hand in hers gripping it strongly to stop herself from falling over, Sirius met Buffy's beautiful green eyes and smiled at her

"Thanks!" Buffy said letting go of Sirius's hand and brushing the soot of her clothes as everyone else stepped out of the fire. Sirius's gaze flicked from Buffy to the older man Rupert Giles and Buffy's sister Dawn who had moved to her side, Sirius watched closely as Dawn hovered lovingly about Buffy who was laughing, her arm tucked firmly around Giles's arm, as the old man who was using his free arm to clean his glasses chuckling slightly to himself. Sirius couldn't help but wonder why the groups of people were so close, Buffy and Angel seemed to have some kind of Past Relationship together, and Buffy, Alexander and Willow seemed to have a strong bond with Rupert who appeared to be the father figure of the group. Sirius couldn't work out why Gunn and Dawn weren't included in their little circle even though sometimes it seemed that Faith and Angel were. Sirius shook his black locks out of his eyes and turned to his Godson, Harry Potter who was also looking at the Americans with great interest

"Everything alright Harry?" Sirius asked walking up to his godson who had turned to face him smiling slightly

"Nah everything's fine Sirius… Just thinking" Harry replied and followed Ron, Hermione and Ginny upstairs to his room. Sirius whisked his attention back to the American's only to notice that one of them was missing, Sirius's eyebrows knitted together in concern

"Where's Angel?" he asked moving forward so he was closer to the Americans, Buffy looked up at the sound of Sirius's voice and scanned the room, her heart began to beat faster, Where was Angel

"Angel? Where's Angel?" Buffy stuttered pushing through the group so she was out in the open. Within an instant Faith and Gunn were beside her both looking worried

"B I'm sure He's fine….I hope anyhow" Faith said looking from Buffy back to the fire and then back again, Gunn's eyes lit up and he reached into his pocket and drew out his cell phone, Buffy smiled slightly at the street fighters quick thinking, Buffy quickly snatched the phone and dialed Angel's number. Tapping her foot impatiently Buffy listened to the stupid ringing sound on the phone, the room was silent, then a soft ringing sound erupted from Dawn's purse

"Damn it" Dawn cursed silently and she ran to her purse taking out Angel's phone and handing it to Buffy apologizing slightly.

There was a loud crack behind the group and Dumbledore appeared with an unconscious Angel in his arms, the American's ran forward taking Angel and lying him down on the couch, Sirius looked up at Dumbledore wanting some kind of explanation

"I found Mr. Angel in an alleyway back in London, he was surrounded by at least 15 vampires, one of which a girl was singing, she had a shovel and she repeated a phrase several times before hitting Angel over the head with it, I decided it was best to grab him and go" Dumbledore said his voice still calm and gentle. Sirius looked back over at the American's to see Buffy looking extremely mad

"What was she saying Dumbledore?" Buffy asked through her clenched jaw, Dumbledore squinted at Buffy through his spectacles

"Daddy's been a bad boy" Dumbledore replied before disappearing in a loud crack, Sirius felt confused, what did the Vampire lady mean? And why did she want Angel?

Sirius was broken out of his thoughts by a loud thump as Buffy stomped down extremely hard running her tanned hand through her beautiful blonde locks muttering "Damn It" over and over again, Faith and Gunn however remained silent just starring at Buffy, Behind them Willow and Xander's mouths were open in shock and Rupert had moved so that he was standing with his arms on Dawns shoulders who looked utterly repulsed.

"ARRRGGH… I knew I should have staked that bitch when I got the chance" Buffy screamed and began muttering to herself, Giles let his hands fall from Dawns shoulders as he stepped forward to comfort his slayer

"Buffy you mustn't blame yourself you couldn't have known that after all this time Drusilla would come after Angel" Giles said standing in front of the slayer to stop her from moving. Buffy looked away from Giles to Faith, her eyes filled with hate and resentment towards Drusilla

"So who's up for some hunting?" Buffy said going up to her trunk, which she had purchased in Diagon Alley, and taking out the sacred Slayer Scythe along with her wand which she stuck in her hair with her thinnest stake, The Scoobies looked from one to the other and shrugged slightly, Gunn, Faith and Sirius however looked quiet intrigued. Gunn stepped forward to Buffy's weapons trunk and picked out an axe swinging it back and forth and flashing the slayer a grin, Faith strutted forward and picked up her wand, her favourite ass kicking stake and one of the swords that Angel had bought with him from L.A. Buffy watched as Sirius tried to step forward but she put her hand out stopping him

"We need to move fast… your not coming" Buffy stated her voice even and emotionless, Sirius pushed past Buffy and picked up a stake before turning back to the group

"Like hell you can stop me…. I want to see who you really are Buffy Summers… Lets get going" Sirius said getting a sly grin from Faith as he follow Buffy, Gunn and her out the door and into the streets….

**Authors Chit Chat:** Laughs Ok so its not the best chapter But I really wanted Buffy to have a fight scene where she and Sirius can get a little closer….. BUT that's to come so

_**Remember to Review**_

Love ya

ChrmedSlayer


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: ** Hello Reviewers, I just wanted to put in a little more background…. In the first chapter I forgot to put that I changed the story a bit more, Ok in Season Two and Three of Angel it was Buffy and Angel not Angel and Darla who had a child and instead of it being Connor they had a baby girl named Isabella Amara Summers O' Connor. But Isabella's life is like Connor's except she wasn't removed from peoples minds and she lives in L.A now with Riley and Sam Finn. And as for the Pairings between people… well I'll tell you more about them next Chapter… If you have any suggestions just tell me in your Review when you review the Chapter…

**Chapter 5 a night on Patrol**

Gunn followed behind Buffy his favourite weapon in his hand, behind him Gunn could hear the clip clap of Faith's boots on the London streets and he could also sense Sirius Black wasn't far behind her. Gunn sighed and walked forward so he was up at the blonde Slayer's side

"Where is the crazy girl?" Gunn asked pushing the hand that wasn't holding a weapon into his jacket; Buffy glanced at Gunn who was beside her

"Not long to go, you should probably be ready Knowing Drusilla as well as I do she'll have Demons and Vampires… lots of them to fight for her…" Buffy stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the group. Gunn watched as her hands twiddled slightly with the Slayer Scythe that they held, Buffy looked back towards the group her face hard as rock

"Drusilla's an extremely deadly Vampire… Don't doubt her just because she's insane, She has heaps of followers Vampire's and Demons among them…. Just remember 2 things, 1 she's mine and 2 Do not I repeat DO NOT look into Drusilla's eyes… if you do your dead" Buffy said bluntly and turned and stalked of up the street with Sirius following slowly behind, Gunn turned to Faith who had her hands on her hips, her sword tucked into her belt

"Do you think we're going to die?" Gunn asked suddenly regretting that he had said anything in the first place, Faith just looked at him and flashed him her beautiful grin and shook her brown curls

"Cheer up G Everything will be cool I've got your back after all" Faith said and walked of after Buffy and Sirius.

Buffy rounded the corner and stopped abruptly causing Sirius to crash into her, Buffy grabbed hard onto Sirius's robes to stop herself from falling over, looking into his eyes Buffy felt strangely different yet in some way at home. Her Slayer Senses tingled and Buffy pushed Sirius into the wall and kissed him hard her mouth pressing hard against his, Five Vampire's walked past the kissing couple and ignored them completely making a mental note to go back and eat them after they had killed the slayer. Sirius put his arms around Buffy's waist pulling her closer, the passion between them grew as Buffy felt a strange fire burning up inside of them, she began to grind her hips slowly into his when the couple heard a loud cough come from behind them. Buffy quickly sprung away from Sirius and whipped her mouth intently

"It was to get away from the Vamps" Buffy explained and picked her Scythe out of the folds of her leather jacket, Turning back Buffy noticed that Faith was grinning wildly with her eyebrows raised and Gunn just stood there starring at Buffy as if he had just seen a ghost "What?" Buffy asked looking at the two keeping her eyes firmly away from Sirius

"Nothing B Nothing" Faith said raising her hands and continuing down into the alley, Both Slayer's stopped before entering peering around the corner to see Drusilla sitting on a box in her black gown with at least Three Hundred Demon's and Vampire's swarming around her. Buffy exchanged looks of glee with Faith who was grinning wildly again looking ready for the challenge

"Don't worry B Me and G here have got your back" Faith said picking her sword out of her belt and swinging it around to show her, Buffy smiled at Faith and turned to Gunn who had his axe out and ready, Buffy smiled and patted Angel's man on the shoulder before looking over to Sirius who had his wand in one hand and his stake in the other. Buffy stepped forward and patted him on the arm

"Stay close to us… You may be able to fight the Vampires but you have no hope against the demons most of which are immune to magic… Remember Stake through the Heart, Sunlight, Holy Water or of with the Head" Buffy explained and moved to stand between Gunn and Faith at the entrance. Standing there Buffy looked at the Demons and Vampires none of which had seemed to noticed the Two Slayers and their crew, Buffy looked over at Gunn who nodded and stepped towards the nearest Demon, tapped them on the shoulder and took there head of in one clean swipe of his axe before returning to Buffy's side as everyone turned towards them. Drusilla rose from her seat and snarled slightly

"Bad Slayer… You always had Daddy and Spikey around your little finger… Miss Edith never did approve" Drusilla said in her normally insane way, Buffy pointed her Slayer Scythe at Drusilla and screamed

"HAVE IT YOUR WAY ASS HOLE…. YOU'RE GOING DOWN DRU" And Buffy, Gunn, Faith and Sirius moved forward, staking, killing and magicking the demons and vampires in front of them, Buffy punched the Morah Demon in his third eye and he disappeared leaving her face to face with Drusilla. Buffy tilted her head to the side and raised her Scythe pointing it at Drusilla's neck

"This is for Kendra…. And Spike" Buffy whispered and she drew back the Scythe and sliced it hard through Drusilla's neck and watched as she turned to dust, Around her Buffy could see that the remaining demons were beginning to flee because without their leader they didn't have a chance, turning back towards the group she noticed that Faith leant against the alley wall her hand clutching her stomach tightly. Buffy's heart sank and she rushed forward towards Faith

"Faith, Faith what's the matter?" Buffy asked vividly, looking around Buffy tried to see whether there was anything to stop the wound from bleeding to much

"The Scythe B use the Scythe" Faith managed to croak out, Buffy's eyes knitted together until she finally realized what Faith meant, Buffy shoved the Scythe into Faith's hand and her wounds suddenly began to heal. Faith took Buffy in her arms giving the other Slayer a big hug, Gunn and Sirius walked over both supporting very badly bruised faces, Faith put her arm around Buffy and smiled to everyone

"Let's bail guys… this party's become a total bore" Faith said with a smirk on her face making the three others laugh. Buffy let go of Faith and trudged slowly out of the alley following behind Faith and Gunn who were talking about an old Nightclub in L.A, Buffy felt a strong and gentle hand slip into hers, she slowly smiled and gripped his hand as well as the Four of them walked back to Grimmauld Place…

_**Okies so Read and Review and Remember to tell me What Kind of Pairings you think I should have for this story?**_

_**Love Ya**_

_**ChrmedSlayer**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Why thank you all for your Reviews…. Here are the Following Character Pairings… Well the Major Ones Anyhow

Buffy/ Sirius

Buffy/Spike

Faith/ Remus

Isabella/ Harry

Dawn/ Ron

Willow/ Xander

Okay so tell me what you think of these Pairings when you review…. Hope you like this chapter

_This Chapter is dedicated to Jenny… Jen I want to thank you so much for putting up with my constant annoyance of asking you to Please Read my story… Thanks so much Jen I love ya so much_

**Chapter 6 Thinking about another Life**

Buffy curled up on Sirius's bed and watched how the Wizard slept beside her, it had been three days since their kiss in the alleyway and the two of them had just got closer and closer eventually Buffy had moved her stuff into his bedroom and began camping out there with him. Buffy smiled as Sirius moaned slightly in his sleep and turned over, his black locks falling over his face, Buffy resisted the urge to lean forward and scoop the locks out of his face in the fear of waking him up. Buffy felt a cold hand rest of her shoulder and she almost jumped of the bed in surprise

"Jesus Angel you scared the living daylights out of me" Buffy whispered turning around to face her old lover who looked extremely tired, Buffy's eyebrows knitted together as she looked at Angel who looked very torn and upset "What's the matter?" Buffy asked stepping of the bed and letting her silky pink robe crumple down to her ankles barely sitting on her shoulders. Buffy watched as Angel ran a hand through his Un- brushed hair struggling with how to tell her something

"Buffy I'm going back to L.A…. I can't stay here anymore knowing that she's there all alone" Angel managed to straggle out, Buffy's mouth opened in surprise and she cast a look back at Sirius still seeing him asleep

"Angel… Izzy's safe you have to know that… She wouldn't want you or me there looking out for her… She's a Slayer let her have her own life for God Sakes I mean the child was raised in hell after all" Buffy said taking Angel's arm and moving him away from the bed much to his protest

"She's my Daughter Buffy and I am certainly not going to let her be raised by Riley Finn" Angel said crossing his arms and looking down at the Slayer in front of him. Buffy sighed and raised her hands to the ceiling in frustration

"Our" Buffy corrected making Angel look up at her

"Excuse me?" Angel asked

"OUR Daughter Angel, Not yours, Not Mine Ours Izzy is my daughter to and my Slayer I wouldn't want anything to happen to her either… but You saw what happened to her after Spike died, she hasn't got the ability to be able to bounce back after something like that" Buffy explained quietly. Angel looked at Buffy his mouth open wide in shock at what Buffy had just said

"I can't believe you would say something like that… You were the one that missed Spike the most… even though it broke Izzy's heart to see her Best Friend die; you were the one that loved him after all and now here you are saying that our Daughter doesn't have the ability to ' bounce back'… God Buffy" Angel shook his head and ran another tentative hand through his hair. Buffy glared at Angel shooting him daggers

"You know I loved him Angel… but I won't have Izzy being involved in this world… I don't want to see her hurt..." Buffy trailed off slowly resting her head into Angel's shoulder as he stroked her hair. Behind them both Angel and Buffy didn't noticed that Sirius was sitting up in bed watching the exchange with great interest

"You have a daughter… With Him?" Sirius managed to choke out pointing slowly at Angel, Buffy whipped around and hurried over to Sirius, she sat down and took his hand in hers ignoring Angel who was smirking

"Yes…. Along time ago When Angel and I were still hung up over each other… Angel went kind bad and he and I slept together and I got pregnant… My baby progressed unnaturally and soon she was born a beautiful little girl…" Buffy's voice trailed of as she seemed to be in some sort of trance

" Isabella Amara Summers O' Connor… that's what we called her" Angel finished for Buffy flashing her a comforting smile letting her know he was there for her, Buffy smiled back and turned her attention back to Sirius

"After Izzy was born… everyone in the Supernatural World, Demons, Vampires, The Watchers Council wanted the girl that was born of a Slayer and the Great Angelus… Weasley took her and gave her away and made me return to Sunnydale… A couple of Days later I got word from Angel that there was a Slayer trying to kill him, I came back and came face to face with a 14 year old Isabella, She tried to kill both me and Angel because I had killed her surrogate father who had been a Vampire Hunter turned Vampire… She stuffed Angel in the trunk and threw him into the Ocean and she drugged me rendering me useless… Gunn, Angel and Faith managed to convince her who she was and she turned back into herself, she stayed with Angel in L.A while Faith and I returned to Sunnydale and she was called the following year… Izzy's currently living in L.A and she's sixteen years old well technically she's only about three or four… but yeah" Buffy turned to Angel and held out her hand, Angel quickly reached into his pocket and extracted a photo from his pocket and handed it to Buffy who handed it to Sirius. Buffy shifted so she was sitting next to Sirius, her head resting on his shoulder, Buffy watched carefully as Sirius smiled at the photo he held in his hands. Buffy looked over at the photo and saw her, Izzy, Spike, Angel, Gunn and Weasley all sitting in the Hyperion smiling brightly at the camera, Buffy looked more closely and saw that Spike had an arm around Buffy's waist and she was leaning back into his arms, Angel held his daughter tightly who was wrapped up in Spike's leather duster which was much to big for her

"She looks just like you Buffy… and You Angel" Sirius said his eyes focusing on the blonde girl who was held in Angel's embrace, Sirius let go of the picture and handed it back to Angel who tucked it into his pocket and patted it to make sure it was still there. Sirius put on his robes and turned back to Buffy and Angel

"I'll talk to Dumbledore about setting up a Portkey to Los Angeles so you can bring Isabella here" Sirius smiled and kissed Buffy's forehead before walking out of his room, leaving the parents behind.

00----00

Buffy let go of the Portkey that Dumbledore had set up for them and landed hard on her feet outside the Hyperion Hotel, it was night time and Buffy looked around at Angel, Sirius and Harry, who had insisted on coming since Sirius was going, Buffy quietly followed Angel into the Hyperion putting her hand through Sirius's and taking comfort in his warmth. In the lobby the four people looked around, Angel frowned slightly at the sound of giggling coming from his old office and out ran Riley and Sam Finn; they both stopped the moment they saw Buffy and Angel. Riley tilted his head to the side and came forward opening his arms to Buffy who graciously accepted his hug, remembering the embrace of her old boyfriend. Harry stood back from the group his attention fixed on the man in a bad suit who had walked into the room, the whole group became quiet and Whistler tilted his hat at Buffy and Angel and Riley

"Well If it isn't my old pal Angel and the girl who wanted to wear my rib cage as a hat… ohhh and can't forget her Charming ' Ill let the Vamps eat me to feel' boyfriend… Man Being Immortals fun" Whistler chuckled slightly, Harry glanced at Buffy who looked extremely angry, before Riley and Angel could stick out their hands to stop her Buffy had launched herself at the bad suit man and was wrestling on the ground with him

"YOU BASTARD… YOU COULD HAVE SAID HE WOULD HAVE DIED…ARRRRGGGHHH" Buffy yelled managing to get in a few good punches before Riley picked her up by the waist and slung her over his shoulder taking her over to the couch and sitting her down there

"SIT…. What do you want Whistler?" Riley asked turning back to see both Sirius and Harry giving him a look. Whistler picked himself up of the ground and sighed slightly

"Little Slayer has her Own Prophecy… Like Mother Like Daughter hey? ...It's complicated but She has a great destiny, and it's sort of tied to his" Whistler said pointing to Harry, Harry's eyes were wide with surprise

"Who Me?"

"Yeah you kid… You're the Boy who lived and your destiny is great… but Izzy's going to be something extremely important to ya… Maybe she'll save you" Whistler suggested only hearing a loud grumble from the upstairs part

"I'M NOT SAVING ANYONE I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT" Isabella shouted and threw herself over the balcony, Harry and Sirius both gasped, Everyone turned to see Isabella land gracefully on the ground, In two steps Izzy was holding Whistler high in the air

"I was raised in Hell for you people; don't think all of a sudden you can make me just go of and save people…. FORGET IT WHISTLER" Izzy yelled and threw him hard across the ground getting a satisfied grin from Buffy who was silently cheering her daughter on. Angel took his daughters hand and drew her silently away from Whistler and into a bone crushing hug; Izzy patted Angel awkwardly on the head

"Umm… Angel you're kind of breaking my ribs… Oww" Izzy said and pushed Angel slightly away trying to be nice about it, Angel reluctantly let go of Izzy feeling hurt that she didn't address him as dad. Sam stepped forward and gently tied a bit of Izzy's blonde hair behind her ears smiling down at her

"Honey maybe its best if you went to patrol… take Harry... Isn't it? And leave us handle Whistler" Sam mediated quietly getting a sigh from Izzy

"Sure mom whatever… Let's go" Izzy turned to Harry and grabbed him by the arm dragging him out, only to stop to get her stake and to get Harry a cross and another stake. Buffy leaped up from her chair and moved towards Sam

"Mom? MOM…WHY WOULD SHE BE CALLING YOU MOM…IM HER MOTHER" Buffy screamed trying hard to launch herself at Sam but having no luck because Sirius and Angel took hold of her arms preventing her from doing it. Angel put his arm around Buffy's shoulders stopping her from moving and began looking back and forth between Riley and Sam

"You know Spike would kill you if he were here right now? You're using Izzy to keep yourselves safe from The Ministry, from The Watchers Council and from your Government… It's not right and I won't have it…." Angel stated his words kind but extremely firm, Angel stuffed his hand into his pocket and picked out a book full of paper

"Buffy and I have decided that we are going to take Izzy back with us to England… This is all that Buffy, Dawn, Spike, Giles, Gunn, Faith, Willow, Xander, Weasley and I owned and left to Izzy… This includes the Hyperion and the Slayer Offices in Rome…. It's yours to look after and I mean ONLY LOOK AFTER until or when Izzy decides to come back and take it as her own" Angel handed Riley the book his arm still placed around Buffy's shoulder who looked incredibly pissed. Sirius found himself starring hard at the book that Angel had given Riley, It held everything Buffy, and the rest of the people Angel had mentioned, owned and had left to Isabella

_Man this is starting to get weird_, Sirius thought to himself grimly trying hard not to look at Angel who held Buffy tightly, Sirius watched as Angel turned Buffy around and began heading upstairs only to stop for a minute

"I'm guessing that you gave Isabella Spike's room and that you took Buffy's so I'll take My room and Buffy and Sirius can bunk in Cordy's old suit and Harry can have Gunn's old room" Angel said and continued moving up making a motion for Sirius to follow, Sirius glanced back at Riley who was looking jealously at him and quickly went to follow Angel.

00----00

Isabella walked slightly ahead of Harry, staking the occasional vampire with ease, Harry found himself slightly surprised that a girl of her size could actually handle the vampires that had been attacking them, with a huge thump Harry landed flat on his stomach with a large green man on top of him

"Help!" Harry managed to choke out, Izzy spun around to see Lorne lying on top of Harry squeezing him as if hopping he would pop

"Lorne Get off Harry He's not a Vamp Trust me" Izzy said lazily and rested the back of Spike's duster against a near by headstone watching as Lorne got off Harry and started furiously brushing of his white suit, Izzy raised an eyebrow at his fashion sense but chose not to say a single thing, after all she was the one wearing her Dead Vampire Best Friend's Leather Duster.

"Just thought I'd come and help, Sugar Cakes, You always look lonely when you're out hunting" Lorne said using his beautifully fashioned Nickname for Izzy with great enjoyment

"Well I don't have Spike to make my Patrols any fun anymore so I guess I would be lonely… Buffy and Angel are back, their having the big 'who gets Izzy' fight back at the Hyperion and they wanted to get little old me out of the way so I got landed Baby Sitting, Mr. Boy Who Lived over there" Izzy said no emotion what so ever in her voice as she pointed her stake slightly towards Harry who was cleaning his glasses on the edge of his shirt. Lorne's gaze drifted over to Harry and his eyes lit up

"It's Harry Potter… Man Sugar Cakes you are in the right company… Do you reckon He'd sing for me?" Lorne said practically ecstatic, Izzy rolled her eyes and walked over to Harry and slung an awkward arm around his neck, it was awkward because Harry was quiet a bit taller then her, Harry looked at Izzy and then back at the Green Demon and slipped his hand silently around her waist putting on a fake smile

"Back of Lorne… He's with me" Isabella said possessively leaning her head into the crook of Harry's neck trying to ignore the fact that he was holding her waist. Lorne raised his hands in defeat and grinned wildly

"Well Sugar Cakes… You know where to find me If you want to know your future… I'm just a song away" Lorne said humming a small tune before disappearing into the shadows, Izzy let go fast of Harry's neck and moved away causing Harry to almost fall over, Izzy didn't want to have him to close to her she couldn't make room in her heart for someone other then Spike. Isabella wrapped Spike's duster closely around her and turned slowly away from Harry, silently breathing in Spike's scent

"We should probably head back now… You're probably really tired and plus There's no more Vampire's here" Without waiting for his answer Isabella headed back to the cemetery car park where Angel's old convertible sat waiting for both her and Harry.

00----00

Harry, Sirius and Angel watched as Buffy paced back and forth Spike's bedroom waiting desperately for Izzy to come back from her trip to the Finn's room, Harry couldn't help but just stare at the room in amazement, it was all shut up tightly with black and red sheets on the bed and men's clothes in the closet along with some girls clothes too, there were tons of pictures lining the walls and spare space anywhere else. Harry got up from his place on the bed and picked up the nearest picture frame to him, it was a picture of Izzy and a blonde haired man who was wearing her leather jacket, Harry felt Buffy's presence behind him and he looked up the see that her beautiful eyes were glazed with tears as she looked down at the man in the photo

"Who is he?" Harry questioned silently eager to know the identity of the man that Isabella held so close to her heart

"His name was Spike…. Well you would probably know him as William the Bloody…" Buffy looked up from the picture to see Harry's repulsed face

"When I first met Spike he wanted to kill me, and when we parted company he helped me send Angel to hell… When he did returned to Sunnydale he was captured and he got a chip in his head preventing him from killing humans… He joined us in the fight and eventually we got together, this was after all of my stuff with Angel of course, Spike told me he loved me but I couldn't handle it so he ran of and got a soul, he came back to us and he faught by my side and when we destroyed the Hellmouth he went with it… But you couldn't get ride of him that easily Spike came back to L.A as a ghost, became corporal and fought with Angel and his crew… When my gang came to Fight with Angel, Spike and I got together again and…. And he died in the battle" Buffy slowly whipped away a tear from her eye as a loud cough came from the other side of the room, announcing Izzy's entrance

"You forgot to add the part about Spike being like my Best Friend and a Second Father to me" Izzy stated breezing through the room and hanging Spike's duster up in the closet exposing her red halter top to the room. Harry couldn't help but watched as Izzy walked over and picked up a book from out of her drawers and chucked it to Buffy, Buffy glanced up at her daughter and then down at the book, stunned completely

"It's for you… Spike asked me to give it to you if he didn't survive the fight" Izzy explained her voice more cold beyond reason. Izzy sat down on the bed next to Sirius who flashed a small smile which she didn't return

"So Mom said that you're planning on taking me to England, Why are you two so suddenly concerned about me?" Izzy asked bluntly making Harry raise his eyes wide in surprise

"We have always cared about you Iz... but you've never returned the favor… We want you to have to chance to live life with as much normalcy as possible…" Angel said from his place in the corner of the room, Izzy sighed and flicked her blonde hair out of her eyes

"Whatever" she said turning her eyes away from everyone else…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 A Slayers Many Admirers**

Izzy slung her legs on top of the table and sighed, she looked to the left of her legs at the wand that had been sitting there for the past hour. Izzy couldn't bring herself to touch it, the words that Mr. Olivander had said still hung hard in her mind

"_My My Three Slayers within two Weeks It's quiet my honor…. But your not just any Slayer are you my Darling? No your Blood is Pure Warrior"_

_Izzy starred at Mr. Olivander with a raised eyebrow and watched as he walked to the other side of the shop and picked up a stick off a purple velvet cushion_

"_This Dear is the Most Powerful Wand I have ever created…Made from the Holly branch of Quor Toth and filled with the contents of Phoenix Fire and the Blood of William the Bloody… no one has ever been able to control it… they say that only the Destroyer, a Warrior of the Quor Toth Bloodline can ever use it"_

_Izzy gulped slightly, she didn't know how she felt about taking something that would remind her of the past she was trying desperately to forget, Izzy reached forward and took the wand in her hand. The room filled with bright light and the rooms sunlight turned to the red and orange color of Quor Toth. Mr. Olivander bowed deeply to Izzy and disappeared_

Izzy felt her heart sink as she thought of her Past as the Destroyer, Little did Izzy realize that Four Redheads and Two Brunettes and a Black head boy were watching her through the window.

"What's she doing out there?" Ron asked trying to peer over Ginny's head to see Izzy

"I don't know… she seems to be thinking… I think" Dawn commented, secretly slipping her hand through Ron's. Dawn flashed Ron a smile who blushed silently and smiled back at the American Brunette. Fred and George stood starring at the Other American girl who sat outside, identical looks flashed across their faces and in a 'POP' they were gone.

Izzy looked up as Fred and George appeared on either side of her, Izzy raised an eyebrow at the red heads but said nothing

"I'm Fred and this is my Brother George" one said

"Or I might be Fred and he could be George... Sometimes you can never tell" the other said hoping to get a smile from the blonde. Izzy still continued to stare at them, she shrugged her shoulders

"You're Fred and Your George…. It's not that hard to tell" Izzy said pointing to the right twin, the Weasley twins exchanged glances and with a quick movement they had picked up the young slayer and were flinging her around

"Your our new Best Friend… nobody has ever been able to tell us apart" Fred stated passing Izzy to George who gave her whizzy dizzies, Izzy felt a smile appear on her face, her heart pounded with sorrow and it immediately disappeared

"Thanks….I think… It's kinda cold so I'm going to head back inside... Bye" Izzy said and pushed her way out of the twins grip and hurried inside, tears streaming down her face. Harry felt his eyes follow the American up the stairs, as did the rest of the group,

"Poor Iz… I hope she's okay…." Dawn's voice sounded out from behind him, But Harry wasn't concentrating because all he could think about was the Weasley's Blonde House guest.

"Your mouth looks better closed Harry" came a voice from the shadows; Harry shut his mouth immediately and turned to see Angel step out from the kitchen

"I see that you've all witnessed another 'Izzy can't be happy' moment…. Isabella is an excellent girl once you get to know her…. But you have to give her time… she is suffering from a lot of Loss at the moment…." Angel said as he sat himself down in a chair with his mug of blood. The group nodded in silent acceptance, each sending their heart out to Izzy, hoping that she would live through her hard times

00----00

Buffy sat curled up next to Sirius in his study, she watched as Sirius read his book quietly, his black locks falling over his eyes but him choosing to ignore it. Buffy smiled as his arm tightened around her waist

"What you thinking about?" he purred into her ear, Buffy felt a smile grace her lips

"You…." Came Buffy's reply, an identical smile appeared on Sirius's face. His eyes traveled from Buffy down to the book he was reading then up again

"When you told me about Izzy…. You said the Daughter of a **Slayer** and the Great Angelus… I know Angel is a Vampire with a soul…. But what exactly is a Slayer? I mean what do you slay?" Sirius asked Buffy his eyes never traveling away from hers, Buffy sighed and ran her hands through her blonde curls, Buffy took Sirius's hands in her own and stated her story

"Into every Generation a Slayer is born, One girl in all the World, the Chosen one, One born with the strength and skill to hunt the Vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers, She is the Slayer….. and that girl was Me… for about Two Years… I was called when I was 15 years old, I burnt down my School gym, my Watcher Merrick was killed and my parents got a divorce… then I moved to Sunnydale, Met Giles Willow and Xander and Angel, Fought the Master and I died for the First time… Only for a couple of seconds though I drowned and Xander bought me back to life with CPR…"

Buffy tried not to look at Sirius's horrified face " A new Slayer was called, Kendra and when she was in town we fought together, but around that time Angel and I had started dating, and we slept together… I gave him true Happiness and he lost his soul turning into Angelus, he killed Giles's girlfriend, hurt Willow and Xander and tortured Giles until I stabbed a sword through his chest and sent him to hell, but not before Drusilla, Spike's ex Girlfriend, had killed Kendra….. Thus activating Faith, Faith and I worked together to protect Sunnydale, Angel returned from Hell and then Faith went bad, she poisoned Angel forcing him to feed from me almost killing me and teamed up with a Giant Snake which used to be the Mayor, We killed the snake and Faith ended up in a coma and Angel left town to go to L.A…… We moved on I went to collage…. Met Angel in L.A and ended up pregnant with Izzy, I stared dating Riley and together we fought the Initiative and their half human half robot Adam… Faith went out of her coma, slept with Riley, killed a man and ran to L.A, Angel helped her and she went to jail, I gave birth to Izzy, Wesley sent her and me away and Riley and I started to drift apart, I fought Dracula and then Dawn came into the picture…. Dawn isn't really my sister… she's a mystical key to dimensions and a Goddess Glorificus wanted to use her blood to get home….. I couldn't let Dawn jump into the portal so I did it myself and I died… again" Buffy took a deep breath to see Sirius starring at her

"What I haven't even got close to finishing it yet"

"Nothing I'm just amazed that you have managed to go through these things and still turn out to be so beautiful and bubbly" Sirius said breaking his hand away from hers and pulling Buffy's face down to his and kissing her hard, Buffy moved on top of Sirius and they slowly entered each other, with a new understanding of each other.


End file.
